greif
by Timetheif1
Summary: With Sid dead, and many others to confused and distraught to help her, Lena struggles with life after the war. Rating for PTSD and suicide attempt


**Hello, so a friend of mine kinda passed on, and I wanted to do something that reflected death for some reason, so here we go. It's likely to be pretty short, and for this, instead of being absorbed by the orb, Barodius is captured and going to face trial, along with the other 12 orders minus Kazarina who was stuck in her own spell, which the found out when Gill smashed her headband.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own bakugan**

* * *

Lena p.o.v

When Ren told me that Sid died, I didn't believe him one bit. But Kazarina came to me the next day, and showed me the footage of his death. I broke down then. This was just one more thing in my life that I lost. My parents, my brother and sister, and many more. Charging Barodius with one more death didn't seem to fit the punishment. I can see the look on some peoples faces, they'd love to give him to Kazarina, so she can force the horrors on him, the same horrors he forced on Sid, Jesse, Zenet, and I. Queen Serena was against that though (I could have sworn she was considering it), saying that it was inhuman of us, adding that Kazarina should be pulling away from this. Sadly, I agree with her. Smashing that crown, though allowing her to break free of the hypnotic spell forced upon her by Barodius, did nothing for her mental state, and caused a temporary Multiple personality disorder. Queen Serena had the idea to call her Elise, Kazarina's middle name, when Kazarina was in her "nice form", that was slowly taking over. Elise would often go down to Barodius's cell and try to get bits of information from him on her past. These always ended in at least one show from Kazarina, Baroduis being wounded, and Kazarina or Elise being escorted out. Fabia, who is ready to practically wipe her memory, just to get rid of Kazarina, who was established to be a sort of fragmented mind being, practically torturing Elise. Zenet agrees with Fabia. Me, I'm clueless, and almost as unstable as Elise herself. One day, I was having a bit of a mental break down. Let's just say, if you, survive being tortured in a lab, a war, and losing the love of your life, gives you a bit of PTSD. Elise found me on the rail of the balcony that night. I was ready to jump. I was tired, and I had nothing left.

"Lena!" she frantically yelled. I turned to her questioningly. Had she been looking for me. Why would she. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of her.

"Ya?" I asked. She aproached me slowly.

"Your not going to jump are you?" I saw two guards behind her and realized that I'd been found.

"What's going on?" Queen Serena walked in, paling when she saw me on the rail. "Lena, get down please," she whispered. Elise grabbed my arm. I sighed, and got off the balcony. With a simple hand gesture, Queen Serena dismissed the gaurds. In another movement, she sat down, pulling Elise down to join her. Elise then yanked me down as well.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright, were all a little on that side," Elise assured me, as she rubbed my back soothingly. When she was being Elise, she stuck to her human form. To be honest she looked like a mother. Her long white hair was in a side braid, here eyes were a pale blue, her skin was pale, her features were delicate, and the clothing she wore was always simple, but still, she looked so fragile, like she lose an arm wrestle with Zenet.

"Barodius will be executed tomorrow. After that, the best we can do is forget it," Serena told us. I sighed.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. Elise and Serena turned to me in shock.

"She can go with me, I'm going now anyway," Elise said as she got up, bringing me with her. Serena sighed.

"Let me know if there is a problem," she told us, realizing that she couldn't stop us. I followed Kazarina down to the prison unit. Deep down at the end, was Barodius. He smirked when he saw us.

"I see you brought a friend. Hello Lena," He greeted with sarcasm and coldness. I glared at him.

"You killed him," I growled.

"Who?" Barodius asked. "I've killed many,"

"Sid," Barodius smirked.

"Ah, yes, Sid, you see he misbehaved, got out somehow. And you know we can't have that," Barodius smirked. I couldn't resist it, I punched him, effectively breaking his nose. He howled in agony, and the only thing I could do was coldly tell him...

"I guess you are actually living, not some freakish cyborg creature out to destroy life," With that I left, Elise behind me.

"I can see why he's always injured when you finish talking to him," I told Elise. She smiled.


End file.
